<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Found The Devil In Me by JuniperAdler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928798">Found The Devil In Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperAdler/pseuds/JuniperAdler'>JuniperAdler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperAdler/pseuds/JuniperAdler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black is struggling with his affections for his best friend, James.<br/>But what’s a man to do when Remus gets in the way of those desires? And how far will he go to protect his unborn dreams?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello and welcome! I promise chapters will be longer than this, but I thought this would be a fun little prologue to get started with!<br/>Hope to see you along for the ride!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I knew the moment I looked at him that he was unbelievable. Unbelievably wicked. Unbelievably a bastard. And unbelievably perfect.</p><p>I constantly asked myself what it was about him that constantly drew me back to him over the past four years. He was a net and I was nothing more than a ridiculous goldfish that would swim right into it happily, not knowing if it was to move to cleaner waters or to be destroyed by careless hands.</p><p>There was a part of me that knew if they were his careless hands then I wouldn’t mind.</p><p>Everything about him drew others in; from his twisted smile to the smirk he would give when making a sarcastic comment. His voice echoed through the halls of Hogwarts and filled even the ghosts that haunted it with life.</p><p>From the fist day I had seen him, I knew I was enamoured. At the time, I didn’t fully understand my own interest. He was a friend and a confidant and the best person I had ever met. In fact, all my friends were. The four of us called ourselves the Marauders and we would never be separated.</p><p>But there was something different about him. He was the core of the group and without him we never would have met one another. It wouldn’t work without him holding us together. His impossible aura was undeniable.</p><p>This might sound up myself, but going into my fifth year I knew how others saw us. They were jealous. They wanted in. I knew the girls that flirted with me just wanted a chance at getting involved in our popularity. The boys that circled us laughed loudly at our jokes and tried to remind us of ‘that joke we did last week’ in order to try and bond with us. It never worked. There wasn’t a fifth seat at the table.</p><p>There was only me, Peter, Remus and... him.</p><p>“James!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just happy to be back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fifth year!” James slung his arm over my shoulder and leant in conspiratorially. “This is our year. No one is getting in the way.”</p><p>He ruffled his hair with his free hand, letting it lay in waves as if he had woken up like that. His hazel eyes twinkled as he looked over at Remus. The other boy had a book in his hand and was looking out of the common room window. They had chosen to skip the feast in order to have the entire room to themselves. It was a nice change of pace instead of having other Gryffindor’s trying to edge in on their fun.</p><p>Peter nodded eagerly. He was always quick to agree with and to anything. Sometimes that made him a bore, but sometimes it made him the most vibrant person in the room. If none of us were up for something, we always knew he would be.</p><p>“Sirius!” James called my name and my head jerked up, nearly hitting his. Even Remus looked over his book at the two of us, his glasses balanced precariously on his nose.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“What is your goal this year? We’re going to make them all happen.”</p><p>I blinked slowly at him. A goal? I didn’t have anything in mind that was realistic. My mind was always filled with thoughts of him and I knew that wasn’t a possibility.</p><p>“Can I go?” Peter saved me by waving his hand, an idea already brewing in his head. For once I was grateful for him butting in all the time. James nodded to him like a teacher allowing his favourite student to answer the class question for the hundredth time. “I want to get a girlfriend.”</p><p>Remus choked on a laugh from where he was sitting and buried his head back in his book. Even I had to try and stop myself from grinning. It wasn’t that there was anything specifically wrong with Peter, but he wasn’t exactly the type to draw in women. In fact, he was the only one who hadn’t been approached by the opposite sex in order to get involved in the group.</p><p>But James snapped his fingers and pointed at him. “That’s what I’m talking about. My goal is to get Lily to realise she’s in love with me and get her away from that horrible creature, Severus. Remus, your go.”</p><p>Remus looked over the top of his book. “Do I have to?” </p><p>His voice was already deep for a fifteen year old. I always joked that it was due to all the reading he had done and he was slowly becoming an old man. He was never impressed with me. I definitely needed to find a new joke.</p><p>At James’ nod, Remus sighed and slid his leather bookmark into his book to close it on his lap. He always used leather bookmarks because he claimed it made the pages smell fresher and more like pine. I always told him he was full of bullshit. “I guess my goal would be to get good marks.”</p><p>“You get that every year!” I challenged. “This is meant to be something unusual!”</p><p>Remus’s dark eyes washed over me for a moment, taking me in while deciding his best answer. I allowed him his pause without getting impatient. Okay, my foot began tapping within seconds.<br/>“Then, I guess I’ll have to choose to have a better year. One where I’m not sick.”</p><p>We fell quiet for a moment. Remus was always sick due to the fact that he had lycanthropy. We had discovered this in our second year. Remus was a smart guy, but he wasn’t the best at hiding the fact that he became a big, hairy beast on a full moon.</p><p>But after every full moon he got extremely sick. He was pale, shaky, covered in scratches and generally aching muscles. He was always on the hunt for a use, hence his constant readings, but had found nothing concrete.</p><p>“What about you?” Remus asked, steering the silence towards me.</p><p>“I guess,” I pondered for a moment, hoping to lighten up the mood, “I hope we change this year. At least, I hope I go through a change. Maybe become smarter. Or more handsome.”</p><p>James rolled his eyes and pulled his arm away. “Typical. Always gotta think of your looks.”</p><p>“I can’t let the ladies down,” I retorted, smacking him in the ribs. I had to admit, I wasn’t that bad looking. Sure, like everyone I looked in the mirror and saw things I liked and things I didn’t. I had dark brown hair that hung in my face that gave me a bit of a rockstar look. But my friends didn’t even know that the reason I grew it out long was to avoid looking into my own eyes in the mirror. I shared those eyes with many men and women in the Black family tree and it was not a source of inspiration for many. I wanted to avoid any family ties as much as possible, but even getting into Gryffindor didn’t mean I was in the clear of their stereotypes and issues.</p><p>Peter nudged James’ arm and motioned to the room, “I can hear the first year’s being dragged down here. We should leave.”</p><p>Remus closed his book with a snap. He was one of the prefect’’s this year but he was teamed up with Serenity. She was a nice girl but had decided that certain duties should be singularly looked after. In this case, she wanted to lead the first year students to the dormitory without Remus. She was hesitant to admit it, but she was worried about the pranks James might play on them if Remus didn’t keep him distracted in the common room. Remus had readily agreed but he had spoken to me as well to make sure I was on board.</p><p>We watched James and Peter go up first. We had been split up in fifth year to avoid “shenanigans”, as the teachers referred to it. James and I were the biggest troublemakers and had been split up. James wouldn’t do much with Peter, and Remus would keep me in line. The ironic thing was that even they didn’t know they would have to keep Remus in line from time to time. When he got a sparkle in his eye it was because he had come up with the most brilliant, insane plan any of them had ever heard.</p><p>So, sharing a space with him was definitely not going to cramp my style.</p><p>Remus got up from the couch, all long limbs and just light, lean muscle on him. For a werewolf he certainly lacked hair or muscular bulk. I feel like he was missing out though and thought he should sue someone for this.</p><p>“Come on,” Remus murmured, tugging on the edge of my jumper. “Time to go.”</p><p>“Are you sure we shouldn’t stay to greet them?” I whined.</p><p>Remus rolled his eyes, dragging me up the stairs. “I’m not falling for that again. Last year, we struggled to get the smell out of the curtains!”</p><p>“It was one tiny fart bomb.”</p><p>“Tiny? It knocked two kids unconscious!”</p><p>“Exactly! Tiny!”</p><p>Remus couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his mouth and it brought a smile to my own. He was hard to amuse sometimes, but when you got it right you knew about it. He wasn’t the type to hide his feelings or try and at tough about something. Remus wore his emotions on his face like I wore my attitude.</p><p>We reached our room and tumbled inside. Several beds were set up so we knew we’d be sharing with a few others, but we didn’t bother to find out who had left their bags next to our beds. We flopped down on Remus’ bed and stared up at the wood paneling above us.</p><p>“It really is nice to be back, Sirius,” Remus murmured. “I missed you over the break.”</p><p>“I missed you all too,” I admitted, not usually one to act gushy. But I really had missed them all. I missed Remus’ stern look over books, and Peter’s laugh when we were playing around. But most of all I had missed the mischievous glint in James’ eyes.</p><p>Remus was silent and he let out a soft sigh.</p><p>“What?” I asked. He usually only sighed when he was disappointed.</p><p>“Just happy to be back.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>